London's Demons
by rowena777
Summary: A year later after being Called, Buffy Summers heads of to England in hopes of having a slay-free vacation. But of course she finds herself between a war amongst the most deadly vampire clans. SPUFFY
1. I Introductions

London's Demons

Hello! Lets see.....you guys probably want a summary: This starts right in season one (with slight changes). Buffy's old watcher just died and she is now being trained by Angel. . Willow and Xander convince her to go to London and have a slay-free vacation, which is actually impossible. Once there she is caught between a war that has been going on unnoticed by the Council of Watchers. A war that may put an end to the slayer line itself. I could tell you more but.......I'd rather have you read it.

Disclaimer: Can I at least have Spike?

* * *

"Nope"

"Please?"

"C'mon Buffy"

"Do it for us?"

"Yea Buffy, for us?"

"Nuh-uh"

Willow Rosenberg sighed. Buffy Summers was the most stubborn person she had ever met. She had the habit of making the simplest of things complicated. In fact, Buffy had to be the most confusing person ever. She was like an onion. A bitter white onion. You would think you knew her inside out when all of a sudden - BAM! Another layer appeared. But that was one of the reasons why she loved Buffy so much. But not like love, love - oh no. Sure she was gay but she loved buffy like a sister. Just like she loved Xander like a brother.

"You know" Willow started, looking whistfully out the window of the four bedroom apartment the three friends shared. "I heard from you mom that Hank will be coming over. It would be horrible to have to stay with him for the holidays."

Xander looked confused "But I though–OUCH!" Xander began leaping on his left foot trying to massage his right one which had been crushed by Willow's heel. "I mean, you wouldn't want to spend Christmas with him."

Buffy, staring out at the LA skyline didn't notice the exchange between her two best friends. Flipping her blonde hair to one side she turned and stared at her friends with wide green eyes.

"You mean Dad is coming home?" she asked disbelievingly. "Do you realize that this has never happened before?"

Willow smiled timidly "Does this mean you coming?"

Buffy smiled "Hmmm........ England or Dad?" She giggled "Definitely England"

* * *

Spike hated waiting. Of course everyone else knew that, so naturally they picked him to pick up those sodden' yanks at the airport. Glancing up at the electronic flight schedule overhead, he scowled. The plane was two hours late.

"What am I supposed to do for two bloody hours?"

He walked over to a duty-free shop and began browsing the magazine racks. Choosing the latest Sports Illustrated he walked over to the counter to pay. The clerk was a very pretty lady. She batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously. Yep, he still had the Giles' charm. All the Giles men had it. It was as if women were attracted to them and to them alone. He couldn't help but smirk. Of course it was his look that earned him a second glance. His black and red leather clothes went pretty well with his platinum blonde hair. Of course nobody knew he bleached. Spike was just about to bend over and flirt with the lady when he was interrupted by an unexpected announcement.

"Attention, flight number 718 of American Airlines departing from LAX has just landed. Passengers will be disembarking momentarily.

"Bloody hell"

* * *

"Noooooo" Xander wailed as they walked out of the terminal. "I can't believe we landed before we got to see the ending."

Willow resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You've seen Apocalypse Now like a million times Xand. Just replay it in your head."

Xander pouted "But it just isn't the same." He looked around "Where's Buffy?"

Willow suddenly looked up from the travel brochure she was reading "I don't know" her voice laced with worry. "She probably got held back at customs."

Xander smiled ruefully "I knew she shouldn't have brought the stakes and stuff" Just then the girl of the hour appeared looking very disgruntled. "I can't believe the nerve of that guy." She started, gesturing to an old security guard. "I am like so close to snapping his neck."

Xander chuckled "OK, change of topic."

"Right"

"Sure"

Buffy looked up at the redhead. "Whose picking us up again?"

"Dunno, he's a friend of Tara's. I heard he looks like......"

"OH MY GOD ITS BILLY IDOL!!!!!!"

".....Billy Idol"

The two girls turned to see Xander gawking at a man with platinum blonde hair. He was dressed in a tight black shirt which was under a dark red dress shirt. Over the shirt was a black leather duster. He had black jeans on with matching Doc Martins. He looked frustrated, and was glaring at the terminal as if waiting for someone to come out.

Buffy was first to react.

"Hey you!, you there! She said making her way towards the man. He raised a scarred eyebrow at her, but began to walk towards her as well.

"Need any 'elp luv?" Spike eyed the girl in front of him. She appeared to be around twenty or so. Her long gold tresses flowed over her shoulders. And her eyes, her eyes were gorgeous. They were green and in the light they appeared to be almost hazel. He quickly ran his eyes over her body, his mouth forming a small smile. He definitely liked what he was seeing. His thoughts were interrupted by the blonde's impatience.

"Excuse me" the petite blonde said haughtily. "Are you Mr. Giles?"

Spike groaned inwardly "That would be my da, 'm name is Spike"

Buffy couldn't help but smile. "You know my friend had a dog named Spike"

Spike glared, no matter how pretty the girl was, she was getting on his nerves. "It's a bloody nickname, or are you Americans unfamiliar with the concept?"

Buffy ignored what he just said "My name's Buffy, I believe you're supposed to pick us up"

Spike nodded "I take it you're a friend of Tara then, she was saying that you'd be coming." Motioning for Buffy to follow him, he made his way over to her companions. After quick greetings and Xander apologizing for mistaking him for a rock singer, they made their way to the parking lot.

Spike was surprised when the blonde picked up most of the baggage with almost no effort, leaving him with a small duffel bag. _Only slayers have that much power _he mused. That was a stupid thought. The last slayer died and the Council was waiting for the next Slayer to be called. The odds that this woman was the slayer was a million to one.

But then again......


	2. II Encounters

Let's see.......

Disclaimer: if i had spike the world would be a better place. but i dont. blah.

* * *

Spike watched from the rearview mirror as the three American tourists gawked at the sites London had to offer. The redhead seemed nice enough. She didn't say much, only nodded politely every now and then. The blonde- Buffy was it? Has addressed her as Willow. He remembered Tara mentioning a fellow Wicca at a coven in Los Angeles. But this couldn't be her. His thoughts turned to the man that was sitting to the right of Willow. The man's name was Xander. He had an orange juice stain down the front of his shirt and a bunch of comic books in his left hand. His head was practically out of the window as he strained to see Big Ben at it's full height. Every time Spike looked at him, he could only think of one word- Whelp. And then there was the irritating blonde who kept glancing at her watch. As much as he hated to admit it, she was gorgeous. No, she was bloody fantastic. If it weren't for her annoying demeanor he would definitely give her a second glance. And then there was her unusual strength. Hell, call him crazy but she smelled like a slayer. She was the slayer, he knew it.

* * *

"Watch out!" Spike looked up. He had run a red light. Big deal. Only Willow didn't think so. She was looking at him with a frown. Her eyes string right threw him, just like Tara did whenever she read his aura. Bloody hell. Realization dawned onto him, Willow _was _a witch. She probably read his aura by now. So much for keeping it a secret.

"Uh-oh" That was all Willow could say, soft enough so only Buffy and Xander could hear.

"What?" Xander put his head back into the car.

Buffy nodded. "You've sensed it too. Haven't you?"

Willow nodded. Xander began to look annoyed. "Mind telling what's going on?" he said in a low whisper. Willow turned towards Xander.

"He" she said pointing to their driver, "is a.......he's a.......ummm......."

"Our Spike is a vampire" Buffy finished.

Xander's eyes got really wide. "What are you waiting for? Stake him and let's get the hell out of here."

"I can't, none of us can drive."

"I can"

"Xander, I meant legally"

"Oh"

Willow jabbed them both in the ribs. "Shut up, we're there. Look at this place, it's huge."

Buffy peered out her window. The driveway they had just pulled into was a complete circle. Behind it was a huge house-correction behind it was a huge mansion. It had over a hundred windows, all tinted to a brownish shade. In front stood five massive lions, carved out of the finest marble. They stood poised as if stalking their prey. Buffy glanced at Spike. He walked up to the main entrance and pulled a cord that Buffy guessed was the door bell. As if on cue , a man at about fifty years of age opened the massive french doors.

"Well hello William" The man said. "I see you brought the slay- I mean Tara's friends."

Buffy's eye's narrowed. Instinctively, she reached into her back pocket and grasped her stake. Willow and Xander noticed her action and cautiously took a few steps back.

"Excuse me?"

Giles looked at Buffy warmly. "Please excuse my manners. My name is Rupert Giles and this is my slightly wayward son William, who to my misfortune prefers to be called Spike."

Buffy smiled. This she could deal with. "I'm Buffy. This is Xander and that is Willow, is Tara here?"

Giles began to look worried at the mention of his daughter and wiped his glasses.

"Actually _Slayer _I was hoping you would know where she is."

* * *

A/N hey guys! thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed. You guys really convinced me to update soon. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep 'em coming!!!

gee


	3. III Conversations

I'm back! Sorry about the slow updates. You see I have this thing called a brother who hogs the computer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and unfortunately never will. So sue me.

* * *

London's Demons-Conversations 

Buffy blinked as her eyes adjusted to the apparent lack of light. The past four hours had been a blur. She remembered only bits of her conversation with her new "watcher". He had explained that The Council were never aware of her being called. Angel was right. The Council was nothing but a group of stuffy old men. She didn't remember anything else. A servant had brought her to a room, upon entering she had noticed her luggage was already brought up. _Well at least you could give them points for service. _Spike had stopped by, mentioning stopping about dinner in a few minutes. Now she was in the hallway trying to make her way to the dining hall. It was too dark to see anything, not even with her slayer senses. Face it, she was lost and hungry. Definitely not a good combination.

* * *

"What do you mean she doesn't know?" 

"She doesn't know about the war. She doesn't even know much about her calling except the whole stake the vampire thing."

Spike looked up at his father. "Is that why the PTB sent her here?"

"It seems so, I guess it's only appropriate I become her watcher. But still, it would have helped if Angelus had taught her more."

Spike smirked. "So the great Lord Angelus has been reduced to training the slayer."

"What else should he do with that cursed soul of his?"

"I still think you should have let me stake him"

Father and son were interrupted by three thoroughly pissed off guests.

"Could you have built this house any bigger?" Xander complained as he stared at the piles of food stacked on the table before him.

"We could have" Spike started, "But The Council had a budget."

"Very funny" Buffy said, her eyes narrowed into tiny slits. She along with Willow and Xander sat at the ten chair dining table, stomachs rumbling with hunger. Facing Giles she asked "Do you mind running the whole demon war thing by me again?"

Giles put his glass down, "That's quite alright" he started. "You see, there are two major demon clans in London- the Tyrus and the Acrylos. They have been feuding for over a century now, but things have become worse. Their disputing over a piece of land in

St. James Park. Apparently they both believe their bloodlines originated in this area. The Council has no records of such a beginning. But they have been taken by Angelus, or Angel has you call him, in a raid more than a hundred years ago. We, that is William and I, were hoping Angelus would have told you about these documents when he found out about the upcoming war."

Willow began to look worried "So that's why you thought we would know where Tara is"

"Precisely"

Xander nodded thoughtfully "So its like Palestine and Israel then. But what would Tara have to do with any of this."

Spike got up and started to pace. He was obviously pained by the sudden loss of his sister. "Tara was part of a Wiccan group that had somewhat of an alliance with the Acrylos. Ages ago the witches and demons of London made a pact saying that when the witches were in trouble the Acrylos would help and vice versa. Now that the Acrylos are in trouble its only fair that the Wiccan's step in to help. But there powerful, and with their help, the Acrylos can easily beat the Tyrus. So we're guessing that the Tyrus have somehow made an army to destroy every Wiccan in the area, just to even out the odds."

Having lost his train of thought, Spike began to fiddle with a gold band on his pinky.

"Where did you get that?" Spike looked up at the redhead.

"Tara gave it to me."

Willow showed her right index finger, "I have one too. It's a ring that a lot of Wicca's wear, it symbolizes power." Looking up at Giles she asked, "You don't mind if I do a locating spell, do you? I could probably use Spike's ring to find Tara."

Giles nodded. "Very well, there's no time for eating. Perhaps you and William could go along and do that spell while I have a word with Buffy and Xander here."

* * *

Buffy, Xander, and Giles sat on big cushy armchairs in front of a huge fire. The room was lavish, with a red velvet carpet and matching drapes. The windows in this room were tinted as well, and did little to block the room from the outside. Buffy sat closest to the fire, twiddling her thumbs and trying to understand what Xander was miming. Giles just sat there, his forehead wrinkled in deep thought. Xander was getting hungry again. Reaching for his back pocket, he pulled out a twinkie. Unwrapping it, he threw half of it towards Buffy and kept the other half to himself. Biting into the sugary treat, he began to think. 

If the Tyrus were launching some sort of genocide against the Wicca, then that meant Willow was in danger. Xander thought of his best friend, alone with that vampire in some room in the other side of the mansion. He wondered why Buffy hadn't mentioned the vampire in front of Giles, he was after all her watcher. Watchers were supposed to help slayers. Not harbor vampires. In his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Buffy sit next to him.

"Hey"

"Howdy, Buffy why haven't you done anything about Spike?"

"Because I'm beginning to doubt whether he really is a vampire."

"But your slayer sense kicked in the moment we saw him, and even Willow agrees with you."

"What do you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think."

"Sure it does."

Xander looked up at Buffy, she was dead serious.

"I don't think he's dead."

Surprise cloaked Buffy's green eyes. "You honestly think that Spike is very much alive and well?"

"I sure do."

"Well then."

"What?"

"That makes two of us."

Giles watched the pair talk to each other. A slayer with friends or family was highly unusual. The Council wouldn't be happy to hear their slayer wasn't alone. But he liked it. He always thought the slayer should have someone to talk to besides her watcher, and Buffy had two and god knows how many back home. As he continued to watch the pair, he noticed the way Buffy twirled her stake idly. She was always on her guard. Angel probably taught her to do so. He still didn't understand how Buffy and Angel were related and he hoped it was only professionally. He had saw how his son looked at the blonde slayer. Giles finally noticed Buffy and Xander pause in there conversation and took it as the perfect time to interrupt.

"Excuse me" The pair immediately looked at him, neither saying anything. "I believe I have a few things to clarify. The slayer nodded and got up to her original chair. Xander just slouched back into his armchair, readying himself for yet another boring night.

"Well then" Giles began. "My name is Rupert Giles, my colleagues and William call me Giles. I'm here to help you become a full fledged slay-"

"Listen," Buffy interrupted "I already know about the whole _in every generation _thing. No need for you to waste time explaining this again. We have a war that's about to start. For all we know, it could have started already. We need to do research **now**."

Giles smiled. This slayer had leadership, a mind of her own. He liked that in a person.

* * *

Keep reviewing or email me at

thanks to:

thecomputerroom

jonnyG

Elizance

Elizabeth () and especially,

Buffy Summers-thanks for the reviews guys!

--_gee_


	4. IV Conversations Part II

A/N-Sorry for the slow updates.

Disclaimer-I dont own anything

* * *

Kick.

Punch.

Kick.

Buffy continued to beat up the punching bag unmercifully until it's stuffing began to come out of the leather covering. Every few minutes she'd stop to hear what was being said in the adjoining room, but was never able to hear anything. She knew Giles and Spike were talking about her she was able to tell by the way the voices began as soon as she started to workout, but as soon as she stopped the voices stopped as well.

Buffy continued this little game for about an hour. Debating whether or not to go into the library to help Willow and Xander. She gave the bag another kick and watched it smash into the wall. The room was quiet and as if on cue, the voices in the other room stopped as well. Narrowing her eyes she grabbed the bag and hung it on the ceiling. She had come to London in hopes to get a break from slaying, but instead found herself in a war. She should have listened to Angel, although she rarely did.

Kick.

Kick.

Kick.

All of a sudden, Buffy flared with anger. She tackled the bag. Pretending it was a vampire, she kicked and punched and finally in the climax of her frustration she thrust her stake out and planted it right in the center of the fiber filled bag.

"Are you always this explosive?" a familiar voice asked.

Buffy turned, her eyes narrowing into small slits as a figure clad in black strode into the dimly lit room. His hair stood out brightly against the subtle tones of the room.

"What do you want Spike?"

"Just a few answers"

"About what?"

"You" Spike reached for the stake and pulled it out of the punching bag with a flick of his wrist. He smirked, knowing Buffy was watching him closely as he walked the length of the room. Stopping ten feet from the bag he turned to Buffy.

"Who's Angel?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Tsk Tsk Buffy, its never polite to answer a question with a question." Spike eyed the hole in the center of the punching bag and expertly flung the stake so it landed in the exact same spot.

Buffy sighed. This guy was persistent if she didn't answer his questions now, he would never leave.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Buffy groaned this was going to be a long conversation.

"I was sixteen when I learned I was a slayer. I had a watcher named Merrick. He never mentioned The Council, and I later learned that he wasn't a part of it anymore. I never found out why. Merrick would always help me with the slaying. One day I was sick so he promised to check up on the cemeteries for me since my mother wouldn't let me."

Spike raised his eyebrow "You're mom knows you're the slayer?"

Buffy smiled "She's a mom. Its in their blood to know everything. Anyway the night Merrick went slaying for me was the last night I ever saw him. I found his body the day after, he was attacked by a group of vampires. Seeing his body like that, all mangled up in the grass made me give up slaying."

"But you're slaying now."

"Yea, that's where Angel comes in. I met him on the streets. He told me I had to continue slaying because it was my destiny. Ever since then Angel became my–well I guess you could call him my Watcher."

Spike smiled "Must have been hard, being called for something without the proper training."

Buffy felt her cheeks redden as Spike smiled at her, "Its not that hard, just takes longer."

Spike looked at the Slayer in front of him. Ever since he was little he was told that Slayer's led solitary lives and only had their duty to live for. Buffy was everything but The Council's ideal slayer. She had family, friends, and actually lived past eighteen.

Spike reached and put his hand on Buffy's shoulder. She was so small, yet had more power than him. The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Buffy broke the silence.

"You know Spike, you're not that bad, not at all."

Spike smiled. "Feelings mutual, luv"

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. (reviews bring updates) 


	5. V A Death?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Most of the charectors aren't mine but the plot is.

A/N: This is set in an alternate reality. Forget that I said it takes place in Season One of BTVS.

* * *

Chapter V: A Death?

Lysander walked among the reeds, enjoying the sweet melody of the robin's song. His plan was flawless. Demetrius would be proud. His plan was simply but deadly. After hours of pouring over books that Angelus had managed to get for him, he had found the key to the Slayer's downfall. All he had to do was get rid of the witch, the source of the Slayer's confidence.

Lysander stopped near a small tree, barely three feet in height. All he had to do was make a pact with the Tyrus. They already launched their attack against the Wicca, and would kill the Slayer's witch without hesitation. Then all he would need to do is capture the slayer. Once he did, Demetrius' soul would finally rest in peace.

* * *

Giles and Buffy walked hurriedly through the streets of London. They had an appointment with Quentin Travers at precisely 4 o'clock and it was already 4:30. Giles tugged Buffy into a small alleyway that led to a quaint brick building. Rushing inside, they ran up to the second floor. Stopping outside a large oak door, they paused, after making themselves seem more presentable, Giles opened the door revealing a large conference table where one man sat.

"You're late" The man said.

Giles fumbled with his glasses, "Terribly sorry sir, we lost track of time, the slayer here-"

"Ahh, so you've brought the new Slayer. She's a little bit on the small side isn't she. Are you sure she's the one? Why, the girl probably can't even hurt a fly. Or a demon for that matter."

Buffy tried not to look at this man. He was the head of the Council. He was above her. For all she knew, he could have her killed in the blink of an eye.

The man turned. "So how have you been Rupert? Keeping that son of yours on a tight leash I hope."

Giles frowned. He had never like Quentin. "We are doing fine sir, and yes, Buffy is the slayer. In fact she's been slaying for over a year now. Give or take a month."

Quentin began doodling on a notebook in front of him. "Back to the point. We have reason to believe that Betty here has brought two friends with her and has quite a few contacts in The States."

Buffy groaned. "Firstly, its Buffy. Secondly, what's wrong with that?"

Quentin continued, ignoring Buffy's outburst. Still looking at the notebook he said, "You mean you haven't told her yet?"

Assuming Quentin was addressing him, Giles nodded. "I er, I mean, she knows about...."

This made Quentin Travers look up. The bored demeanor was gone and replaced with an angry one.

"Mr. Giles, I have been assured by the finest that you will do an satisfactory job as the Slayer's watcher. So far I don't think that your actions qualify even as mediocre."

"Sir, if you just let me explain."

"No, you know very well the specifications all slayer's must meet. If you cannot help Bitsy here comply with them, you shall be replaced, or I will personally see to it that she gets dropped."

"Sir-"

"Good day Giles."

* * *

Willow sat alone in the library. She was surrounded by different books. All very old. Their spines were peeling and their pages faded, but their information was priceless. She had just finished reading on Wiccan prophesies when she heard a tapping coming from the back.

Reaching for her watch, she realized it was already 6:30. _Everyone should be back by now. _Picking up a few more books to take with her, she headed towards the exit when she heard a loud thud behind her. Whirling around she looked at the shadows and say nothing. Making her way back towards the tables to see if Buffy was there, Willow saw a glint of silver through the corner of her eye. Turning to the right she saw a man wearing a long robe. In his hand was a sharpened machete, dripping some red liquid. _Blood. _

"I'm so sorry." The man said as he swung the curved knife to her head.

* * *

TBC....

Did you know that out of hundred only three people review? So don't forget to review your thoughts or give suggestions/comments!

And thanks to everyone who reviewed.

-gee


	6. VI Apologies

DISCLAIMER:Its not mine!!!!!!!!!

A/N: I'm sorry for the slow updates, I've been busy a lot lately (a few of you probably know why) I know this chapter is short, but I want to get it out of the way, before I start begin writing the main plot in later chapters. I promise that the future chapters will be longer. Thanks for all the reviews!!!!

* * *

Was she dead? 

That was one of the million questions that went threw Willow Rosenberg's head as she got up. She was on a mountain of some kind that over looked a small village. The houses were made of thatch and brick. Each had a small chimney that was puffing up large whiffs of black smoke.

Looking out to the horizon, Willow watched a vulture circle around its prey. Mesmerized, she began her descent down the mountain. Paying no attention to her footing, she lost her balance and tumbled down the cliff.

Scarred, and full of blood, she continued her journey to where the vulture was. Oblivious to the cold and her injuries she walked for what seemed like forever until she reached a small plateau.

The vulture was still going in circles in the sky, but it wasn't in fact stalking it's prey. It seemed to be guarding a portal of some kind. As Willow approached the portal, the bird let out a loud screech and swooped down. Grabbing Willow with his claws, he pushed her into the portal.

She was falling, falling, falling. Time seemed to have ceased to exist. She was surrounded by black.

Willow continued to fall, then all of a sudden she stopped. Looking around she gasped. There were flames everywhere. Large and orange they stood out against the black void. The flames engulfed everything that came into their path and as soon as Willow spotted an archway not too far from her, they began to make their way towards her. Terror. That was what Willow felt as she ran as fast as her burnt legs allowed her to. Her hands were scorched and her mouth dry.

Running fast, she narrowly missed a flame as it jumped onto her. Running through the door way she stopped. On the floor were dozens of bodies, all glowing bright red. Looking at her own hands, she noticed they were glowing a dull green.

* * *

Buffy and Giles walked through the streets of London,both unsure of what to say.

Their silence continued until Giles cleared his throat.

"Buffy" he started "I'd like to apologize for what Quentin said earlier today"

"If anyone should apologize, it should be him"

"I'm afraid Quentin isn't one for apologies"

"Then why do you look up to him?"

Giles looked at Buffy. For a blonde she was very insightful.

"I guess its because he's everything I want to be"

"So you actually agree with this Council crap."

"What's not to agree with them?"

Now it was Buffy's turn to study Giles. It was only then when she finally get eye contact with him that she noticed how he didn't mean what he was saying. Deciding not to push the matter any further, she changed the subject.

"Giles, can I ask you a question?"

"Why of course"

"What is Spike?"

Giles stopped. That was the last question he expected her to ask.

* * *

TBC...... 

Don't forget: Reviewshappy memore updates


	7. VII Healed

A/N: I've been very busy lately and haven't got a chance to work on my fics. Yup, life pretty much sucks. Anyways,I finnaly got this chapter done. Its pretty long, consider it an apology for the slow updates. As always, reviews are welcome. Oh, and sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors, i didn't get enough time to edit thoroughly.

* * *

Buffy and Giles continued the rest of their walk in silence, none of then sure of what to say to the other. The silence was unnerving, causing Buffy to fidget with the stake tuck beneath her sleeve. She hated not having enough information, not being on top of things. And being in the middle of a war she knew nothing about was not helping.

They reached the small winding path on the outskirts of the city that led to the Giles' Estate. They walked in complete silence until they were safe inside the mansion. The silence still lingered as they each turned to stare at each other, both trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"Excuse me" a plump woman said as she straightened her white apron, "But tea is ready"

Giles smiled, grateful for the break in silence. "Well this way" he said escorting Buffy to the kitchens.

After being served their tea, Buffy finally gathered the courage to speak up.

"You never did answer my question."

"Pardon me?"

"My question, about Spike, you never did answer it."

"Listen Buffy, I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, I really shouldn't."

"Then answer my question about this war."

Giles looked Buffy, his old eyes boring holes into her young ones. She hadn't even been slaying for two years, and the Council was already expecting so much of her. Poor thing. Clearing his throat he began,

"Buffy, there's nothing we can do about this war. The only we thing we can do is watch and hope the demons don't get out of hand."

Buffy nodded, still getting the feeling that Giles wasn't telling her everything, but she let it slide. For now.

"And what about Spike?"

Giles smiled "Why don't you ask him?"

Turning towards the direction Giles was pointing in, Buffy noticed a tall black clad figure sprinting up the winding stair case.

Springing up from her chair, Buffy ran up to meet Spike. He had been avoiding her lately and she wasn't the type to be ignored. Running up the stairs two at the time, she looked up furiously at the number of doors that lined up the walls of the second floor landing. There had to have been at least ten doors and either of them could have been Spike's. Concentrating on her slayer senses she tried to find him, but the only thing she detected was a spider on the ceiling above her. Listening closely she heard music coming from the end of the hall. As she got closer, the music got louder and seemed to be coming from the door farthest to the left. Upon entering the room, she couldn't help but smile in victory.

The room was a nicely furnished with matching furniture, all a dark ebony. The four poster bed stood in the center complete with black sheets and comforter. The walls were adorned with old records from the 80's. One wall, the one opposite the bed, was completely black. After looking at it more carefully, Buffy realized it was covered in machinery. Set upon black laquer shelves were DVD players, a record player, a television set, and in the middle of it all- a giant stereo blasting away the Sex Pistols.

"It's impolite to stare, luv"

_Damn. _That was the first thought that entered Buffy's head. She forgot that the occupant of the room was still there. Turning around to face him, she tried hard make herself look upset, or at least annoyed, but the mere sight of him was enough to wipe that look off her face.

He was on a recliner in the far corner of the room. Next to him was a tall brass lamp, still hot from usage. He had a leather bound book in his hand, and as he turned to place it on a shelf, Buffy noticed it's title. _He reads Shakespeare?_

"Listen, as much as I appreciate the company, what are you doing here?"

The words sliced through air, immediately bringing Buffy back to earth. She wasn't prepared with an excuse. Hell, she didn't even think she'd talk to him. But there he was, with an eyebrow raised questionably and his eyes searching her for an answer. She glanced furtively at the book and got ready to speak.

"So you like Shakespeare?" _Great job Buffy, _she thought, _now he thinks you're a total lunatic._

Spike regarded the woman in front of him. It had been funny at first, when she first walked in, completely unaware of his presence. But then as she began to walk around his room, he suddenly realized the whole thing was disconcerting. And now she was questioning his choice in literature.

"What's it to you?" He tried to mask his curiosity with an air of nonchalance.

"Oh nothing really," Buffy started as she sat herself down on the bed, "Just thought that you were lonely, that's all."

Spike shot out of the chair and before Buffy could even comprehend what had happened, he was clutching her wrists with abnormal strength, eyes glinting gold.

" Rupes sent you here, didn't he?"

Buffy gulped, now she was sure he wasn't human.

"No, I honestly thought you were lonely, and I was bored, so what's better than a bored person and lonely person not being bored and lonely anymore?"

"I'll tell you what's better, the bored person leaving the lonely person alone"

Buffy stood up triumphantly, nearly knocking Spike down, "So you _are_ lonely!"

"I didn't say th–, bloody hell" as realization dawned upon him, Spike sank into the bed clutching his face into this hands.

Buffy knelt down beside him and gently pulled his hands down, "You okay?" she asked gently. His face was back to normal, no longer showing the signs of a demon, but she didn't want to provoke him.

Spike looked at her, sadness etched on his face. "I'm fine, feeling just peachy"

Despite the circumstances, Buffy couldn't help but chuckle. "You do know you still sound cocky when you're upset."

"I'm not upset"

"Right, so you going all vamp on me was nothing?"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

Buffy nodded sympathetically "Spike, what are you exactly"

She waited for an answer but it never came. Sighing she got up and headed for the door.

"Wait"

Buffy stopped. Without turning she began to listen.

"It started a few years ago" Buffy turned around and walked back to the bed, her eyes never leaving the distraught man. "I was with Rupert, patrolling the cemetery when I got attacked by a vampire. It almost sired me, but the transformation never occurred, Rupert staked it before anything else serious happened."

Buffy nodded "So now you're half human, half vampire"

Spike couldn't help it, he smirked,

"Yea, pretty much"

* * *

TBC....

thanks for the reviews....can i get more???


	8. VIII Plans

_**Previously, **_

Buffy nodded "So now you're half human, half vampire"

Spike couldn't help it, he smirked,

"Yea, pretty much"

* * *

A/N: I'm very sorry for the slow updating, apparently my social studies professer is trying to make life hell for me. He's assigned two essays that are to be completed ASAP.BLAH. I've also haven't had access to the computer in a very long time.

Disclaimer: You could sue me, but I've got nothing to get sued over.

* * *

Chapter 8--"Plans"

* * *

Six kilometers north of London lies a small estate that once belonged to the Crown of England. It became a medical hospital during World War II for wounded soldiers until it was destroyed by German fighter planes. Then in the 60's it was restored by a rich stock broker, who now used to land for "tax purposes". Naturally this thirty-acre plot was an ideal location of the Tyrus to claim as their own.

Lysander walked up to the front gates and was immediately stopped by two stocky demons who wielded two large lances.

"C'rhrest yyeul heure?" Demanded the shorter of the two guards.

Lysander sighed, reaching for the one of the numerous pockets in his white robes, he pulled out a piece of papyrus.

Handing it to the guard he waited impatiently for the guard to give him access. Not too long ago, Lysander would have been welcomed into the Tyrus' lair with open arms. Of course that was before Demetrius had died. Now that Demetrius was gone, Lysander was considered scum amongst the demons. Of course once he had his vengeance on the slayer, all that would change.

"Ferual" the short guard gave the paper to his partner, the taller demon nodded his head and they both stepped aside.

With his head held high, Lysander walked through the gates. Before him the land was barren, the remains of old trees littered the walkway. Blood stained stones scattered everywhere, flashing red in the sunlight.

Just ahead of him was a sword, and on it was the head of an Acrylos warrior. A warning to all those who didn't have business with the Tyros. But Lysander payed no heed to the threat and continued to walk on until he came to the main entrance of the Le Palais de Mort, _the palace of death. _

Reaching for the brass door knocker, he tapped it three times and then waited. Nobody answered. Reaching for the knocker Lysander banged it against the door, and yet nobody answered. Frowning he peered into one of the windows. He couldn't see much through the dirty glass, but was able to make out several figures walking through the hall.

Appalled that the Tyrus dared to ignore him, Lysander reached for the door knob and tried to turning it, but to no avail. With a frown etched across his wrinkled features, Lysander reached for stone and smashed the door knob. With a small grin plastered onto his face, he pushed the door open and quietly stepped inside.

The room was poorly furnished. It's furniture faded and covered in dust, just like everything else in the room.

Lysander walked further, until a voice stopped him.

"What do you want?" The voice was hard and uninviting, the bearer of the voice clearly unhappy. But to Lysander, it was the voice of an old friend.

"How have you been doing Themis?" he said.

Themis regarded Lysander carefully, he had changed, that much was certain. But so had he. Themis remembered the day when Lysander and he had practiced magicks together. They were such good friends back then, until Lysander met that oaf named Demetrius. After that the two separated their ways, never seeing each other again.

And now here was Lysander after all those years. His robes were old and frayed, his face wrinkled with age. Unlike Themis, Lysander walked in his human face, hiding his fangs from the slayer, trying to be on good terms with the wrong kind. Coward.

"My welfare is none of you concern." Themis started, "You have come here with business to attend to and I suggest you tell me what it is or I'll have my guards kill you."

It was then that Lysander realized they weren't alone, they were surrounded by minions, all with their fangs bared, ready to kill.

But Lysander refused to show fear. "Very well, it is to my understanding that we both share a common cause."

Themis smirked, "Do we now? And pray, do tell what would that be?"

"We both want the Slayer's witch dead."

Themis laughed, "My friend you are mistaken, I sent out my best executioner out days ago to kill her."

"And he succeeded," Lysander said, "The witch by the name of Willow is dead, but The Powers That Be have given her another chance".

"How could that be"

"How am I supposed to know? The Powers have never taken to any side, sometimes they help the slayer, and sometimes they help us."

Themis was angry, this new piece of information made many complications in him well thought of plan, but was it true?

"How do I know this is fact?"

Lysander looked up sharply, "Because I want the witch dead as much as you do"

"And why is that"

"The slayer killed Demetrius."

Themis nodded, he should have known. Lysander never went anywhere without his mentor. The only exception was when said mentor died.

"I should have known, you would do anything for that cheeky bastard."

Lysander's eyes were begging, "Please, hear me out, I cannot kill the slayer with magic if she has a witch to defend herself with. Now that the witch has another chance to life, I need someone to kill her for me again. It's quite simple really, you kill the witch, I kill the slayer. It's like killing two birds with one stone."

Themis nodded, this plan was actually quite appealing to him.

"I'll consider you offer."

* * *

Finally, another chapter posted. I've got pretty much the whole story written down in my notebook, It's actually retyping them into my wordprocesser that I hate doing. 

remember: FEEDBACK IS A MUST!!!!

thanx!! :)

--Gee


End file.
